


Brawl

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sentient Jaegers, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson Typhoon is Striker Eureka's favorite sparring partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawl

Crimson Typhoon usually made for one of the more interesting sparring partners. His extra limb, coupled with his unique flexibility left one breathless after a while. Crimson was a force to be reckoned with and Striker Eureka sought him out almost every chance he got.

Striker had the advantage of speed and pure aggression. He was reckless, though, and Crimson was much more experienced. Even so, Striker put up one hell of a fight, as one who did not take kindly to losing. Unfortunately for him, Crimson was equally as competitive.

Their current match was going well-on into the night. Their venting was coming in ragged gasped, but their frames only showed minimal wear. If he had the ability, Striker would no doubt be smirking by now, with the way his servos managed to hit Crimson in several weak points upon his chassis.

Crimson stumbled, his single optic spinning. One of the disadvantages of his frame - poor depth perception. He managed to right himself, catching Striker before he could land his next hit. He braced himself, using one of his other arms to grab Striker by his helm. Twisting, he forced the other mech’s face into the mat below, sitting on him for good measure.

Striker sputtered, flailing his free arm. He shouted muffled curses into the mat, trying to free his helm. Crimson tittered in amusement above him, propping himself up with his remaining arm. He waited until Striker banged on the mat, signalling his defeat.

The red mech hopped off his opponent, offering a servo to help the other up. Striker waved it off, standing with a slight wobble. He glared at Crimson, his ego bruised. Crimson just shrugged, beckoning him to the refuel station.

 


End file.
